


What Don’t I Understand (the world)

by scooter3scooter



Series: Somewhere Over The Rainbow [22]
Category: Hadestown, Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Demiboy, Father Figure Hermes, First Hadestown Fic, Gen, Guitars, Hermes cares, How Do I Tag, Innocence, Innocent Orpheus, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Mr. Hermes, Optimism, Optimistic Orpheus, Orpheus is a musician, Realist Hermes, Self Acceptance, demiboy Orpheus, happy pride month!, lack of world knowledge, pre Hadestown, pride month, set before Hadestown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooter3scooter/pseuds/scooter3scooter
Summary: Eyes closed, I strummed my guitar, trying to feel my way through the song. Before I could finish though, Mr. Hermes was calling my name, “Orpheus, I need to talk to you,” his voice was as calm and smooth as always. Though the way he said it, it sounded like something important. Nothing unusual has happened lately though, what would we need to talk about?Putting down my guitar, I waited while he sat down in front of me, “what do you want to talk about?” I asked innocently. I have not done anything wrong, I shouldn't be in trouble, I have not even talked to any strangers lately. I know he doesn’t like when I talk to strangers without him, he says I say too much and trust too quickly. But I have not even talked to anyone knew in like at least a week.—Or Hermes needs to talk to Orpheus about his gender.
Relationships: Hermes & Orpheus (Hadestown)
Series: Somewhere Over The Rainbow [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770343
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	What Don’t I Understand (the world)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22: demiboy - Orpheus

Eyes closed, I strummed my guitar, trying to feel my way through the song. Before I could finish though, Mr. Hermes was calling my name, “Orpheus, I need to talk to you,” his voice was as calm and smooth as always. Though the way he said it, it sounded like something important. Nothing unusual has happened lately though, what would we need to talk about?

Putting down my guitar, I waited while he sat down in front of me, “what do you want to talk about?” I asked innocently.  _ I have not done anything wrong, I shouldn't be in trouble, I have not even talked to any strangers lately. I know he doesn’t like when I talk to strangers without him, he says I say too much and trust too quickly. But I have not even talked to anyone knew in like at least a week. _

He did not waste any time getting to the point, “you know I’ve been protecting you your whole life,” well that part was obvious, he’s been protecting me ever since he took me under his wing all those years ago, “well it’s not just because your mother was a friend of mine.”  _ Wait what?  _ “Besides your obvious gift with music, you are different from most of the world. And the world does not like people to be different.”

I furrowed my brows at him, tilting my head,  _ I don’t understand _ , “what are you talking about? Why doesn’t the world like me?”  _ I haven’t done anything wrong, why would anyone not like me? Is this just him seeing the bad in everything again? He says he’s a realist but he seems a bit too pessimistic to me. _

He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, “you’re a demiboy, Orpheus.”  _ Well that  _ is _ the most obvious thing in the world, of course I know my own gender. But what does that have to do with anyone not liking me? Why would anyone care what my gender is?  _ “I’ve tried to protect you from the hate the world has for people like you.” 

I shook my head, “I don’t understand, what is there to hate? It’s just a gender. The world wouldn’t hate me over a gender, you’re just being overprotective.” He let out a sigh, like I’m being stupid or something. But how can I be stupid, none of this makes sense? People could not be so hateful, he must be wrong. It’s not like my gender is wrong, it’s just a gender like all the others.

He looked almost like he wanted to smile at me, the way you would at a small child not understanding something simple no matter how many times you explain it, “you always want to see the way the world could be, don't you?”  _ What’s wrong with that?  _ “But just because you want the world to be as good and accepting as you, doesn’t mean it is.”  _ Why can’t it be? Everyone is capable of being accepting, and there’s not even anything not to accept. _

“Doesn’t mean it isn’t,” I was quick to retort. “Mr. Hermes, I just don’t understand what there is to not accept. Either they’ll accept me like everyone else, or they’ll learn. It’s not hard.”  _ Am I just being dumb? But I can’t be that dumb right, he always says I’m gifted, touched by the gods. He must just be trying to prepare me for the worst, he always sees the bad parts of the world even when it can be so good.  _

He shook his head at me again, “I’m just trying to prepare you. You’ll see in time how the world is.”  _ Why can’t he see the world the way I do? It’s so much nicer like this, when you see the world in a good light then you’ll find the good.  _ “If I can't keep you from being you, then just don’t go around telling everyone what you are. You tend to say too much.”  _ What is he talking about? I just speak from my heart, what’s wrong with that? How can speaking from my heart ever be too much, it’s always honest? _

Hermes does not make sense, sometimes he makes it seem like me seeing the world as it could be like a good thing, but then sometimes he makes it seem like a bad thing. I don’t see how it could be bad, isn’t it nicer to see the good in everyone? What’s wrong with wanting the world to be good and happy? If you only look for the bad in everything, that’s all you will find. As much as I appreciate him always helping me and trying to protect me, I do not see how he could be right about this.

After clapping a hand on my shoulder, he stood, “just make sure when you meet new people you don’t come off too strong,” he gave me his last bit of advice before heading off to do whatever it is he does.  _ Come off too strong? I never come off too strong, I just be myself, what’s wrong with that? I don’t think there is any problems with being myself.  _

Picking back up my guitar, I began to play again, whatever he thinks of me I still need to get my song done. My song can do so much more than sound pretty, I’ll show him. Just because he doesn't expect that much of me or of the world, doesn’t mean it is true. I tried to sing this time while I played, singing, “La la la la la la la…” trying to get the right notes before I find the right words to sing. 

I’ll show him how good the world can be, it’s the least I can do after everything he has done for me. He’s been here for me like no one else, I can’t ever come close to repaying him, but I can try.  _ I just need to finish this song. _

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing a Hadestown fic which was super fun! I really wasn’t sure what to do with the plot sooo,, sorry. Didn't proof read, as always.  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
